


Button Smashes & Blushes

by ticticinstance



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticticinstance/pseuds/ticticinstance
Summary: After a long night playing video games together, Noctis comes to some realizations about his feelings for Prompto.





	Button Smashes & Blushes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Promptis Fanweek 2018. Prompt: the moment when one or both realize they are in love with their best friend.

The heavy bass of Noct’s TV was steady in the background as the desperate sounds of button smashing grew louder.  They had been playing for what felt like hours, their scores neck and neck.  It all came down to this—one last fight, and the winner would finally be decided.  Noctis was determined to win.  Leaning forward, he shook his hair out of his face and focused intently on the fight.  He could feel Prompto doing the same.  As the competition had gone on, the two had gravitated closer together until they were pressed against each other, elbows knocking into each other as their excitement grew.

“Come on, come on,” Prompto whispered, his brows furrowed together in concentration.  Noctis glanced at him before unleashing a flurry of attacks against Prompto’s character.  Prompto yelped as he quickly began to lose health.  Noctis smirked.  They were close to the end now, and he knew he was going to win.  But then Prompto laughed.

“Haha, you’re mine now!” he yelled, unleashing his super move.

“Shit!” Noct said.  He smashed the block but couldn’t make it in time.  In a devastating flash of light and color, his character’s health drained and the game announced Prompto’s victory.  The blonde laughed and cheered, throwing his hands into the air and nearly launching his controller across the room.  Noctis sighed and fell back into the couch.  Prompto hopped up and turned to face Noct, grinning brightly.  He launched began to recap their last match, waving his hands as he described his favorite parts.  His face ran through a marathon of expressions as he remembered the tensest moments of the fight, and the relief and joy of his victory.  Noctis watched him, barely noticing his own smile spreading across his lips.  His disappointment at losing was quickly replaced by fondness at Prompto’s excitement.

As Prompto reached the end of his recap he threw himself dramatically back on the couch next to Noctis.  They were still so close.  Noct could feel the heat all along his side, and his fingers brushed against Prompto’s where they rested on their thighs.  Prompto looked over to Noctis, still smiling.  Noctis looked back at him, his heart skipping a beat as he realized how close Prompto was to him.  Every little freckle was visible from here, and Noctis couldn’t look away.  After a few moments, Prompto finally looked away, pink dusting his cheeks.

“Hey, uh, wanna watch a movie or something?” Prompto said.  He leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the table.

“Sure,” Noct said.  He tried to will away his blush, already feeling colder without Prompto next to him.  Prompto nodded and fiddled with the remote in silence, switching to a random movie station before lounging back.  He hadn’t moved away.  In fact, he almost seemed to be even closer to Noctis as their hands brushed together.  Noctis quickly snuck a glance at Prompto, only to see his friend’s face covered in pink.

_Oh,_ Noctis thought.  His own blush intensified, and he bit his lip as he slowly moved his hand towards Prompto’s.  He hesitated a moment, then put his hand on the blonde’s.  He could feel his palms sweating and his heart racing as he waited to see what Prompto would do.  He was ready to pull back his hand and race for the bathroom when he felt Prompto turn his hand over and gently hold Noctis’.  Noctis looked over at him, his mouth open slightly.  Prompto glanced back, smiling, before looking down at their hands.  Noct smiled and squeezed his hand before leaning more firmly against him, the movie softly playing on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be expanded as part of a longer getting-together fic, but I thought this scene was cute enough to post on its own. When the other fic is posted, I'll add a link here.


End file.
